


February - Leap Year Sucks

by eadreytheiptscray



Series: More Than Friends (AroWriMo 2020) [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Kaiju, Gen, Grief/Mourning, LGBTQ Characters, Light martial romance, Otherwise no romo, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eadreytheiptscray/pseuds/eadreytheiptscray
Summary: The Shatterdome baristas and regulars slog through a soggy February with all kinds of struggles. At least they've got each other to commiserate with.AroWriMo submission info:-Category:Subverting romantic tropes-Prompt:Week 2 - Family and self-love-Genre:Slice of life-Content warnings:Grief over a parent's death, light marital romance
Series: More Than Friends (AroWriMo 2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619677
Kudos: 10
Collections: AroWriMo 2020





	1. Yancy

A gust of wind pelted freezing rain onto the roof. Fluorescent lights flickered over Yancy's head. As if concentrating on a dizzying number of, well, numbers wasn't hard enough, the noise was starting to give him a headache.

And on top of all that, it was February.

 _Fine_. He slammed his laptop shut and stood, wincing as he stretched his stiff neck and shoulders.

"Oh, good," Tendo called from the doorway. "I was just about to tell you to take a break."

"I don't need you reminding me." He grimaced. "Sorry."

"No, I think you do." Tendo shut the door behind him. "You haven't left this room today, have you? Did you even eat lunch?"

Yancy's growling stomach answered for him.

"Yance, you're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"C'mon. Overworking yourself isn't a healthy way to cope."

Yancy slumped back into his creaky office chair. "Yeah, well, it's the only way I can get everything done this month."

"Nope." 

"What—hey! What are you doing?" 

Tendo didn't answer as he dragged Yancy to his feet and pushed him out the door. "Go get food, and don't come back here 'til you do."

The street was just as quiet and empty as The Shatterdome. Icy rain soaked through Yancy's coat and loafers as he trudged down the sidewalk. There was no way to avoid puddles on this uneven street, just like there'd been no way to avoid puddles pooling in front of the church steps he'd carried his mom's casket down five years ago.

"I got lunch," he called to Tendo half an hour later, holding up three greasy paper bags as proof. "Burgers from Chau's."

Apparently he wasn't the only one in a gloomy mood. Raleigh stuck his lunch in the fridge and went back to sweeping, a faraway look in his eye.

"Keep this last weekend open," Tendo muttered as he and Yancy chowed down behind the counter.

"Why?"

"Because you need a break."

"We can't afford to close The Shatterdome."

"And what happens when you burn out? I can't run this place by myself, even with Raleigh's help."

Yancy glanced at his little brother. He was still sweeping the same corner of the coffee shop. And how long had he been wearing earbuds?

"I know what this place means to you." Tendo laid a hand on Yancy's shoulder. "I don't want to force you to take a weekend off, but I will. At least think about it, okay?"

Yancy ate the rest of his lunch in the back office, barely aware of the drizzling rain on the roof and Tendo's cheery drawl. His mother's warm smile held most of his attention.

The only photo he had on his desk was of him, Raleigh, and their mom, taken the day Yancy and Tendo finally opened the coffee shop they'd talked about for years. They'd spruced up The Shatterdome with paintings and posters, but it was still kind of a dump, not the respectable establishment Yancy had hoped to put his name on. 

"But does it make you happy?" His mom had asked.

Did it?

Yancy wadded up the burger wrapper and tossed it in the trash. _I'm not in a suit and tie all day._ _And I work with my brother and best friend. But I'm not making much money—_

_Does it make you happy?_

He frowned. _I want it to._

Yancy wouldn't say he had a light bulb moment (especially not to Tendo). But he did tell Tendo, after the line had died down and he'd dried his eyes, "fine."

Tendo gave him a small smile. "It'll be worth it, brother."


	2. Tendo

It had been years since Tendo had gone anywhere fun, so he was looking forward to the mini-vacation. Okay, so maybe he was more excited about spending quality time with Yancy.

Tendo had no problem making friends, but keeping them was a different story. Yancy, however, had been a constant—and a blessing, considering he'd been a random roommate. The guy might leave dirty socks on the floor and dirty dishes on the counter, but at least he was considerate in ways that mattered.

So there was no way Tendo would let his best friend suffer alone. And, yeah, maybe he was looking forward to being less lonely.

Making friends with the regulars helped. They showed up like clockwork: Mako would come in around 8 a.m. to finish homework, and Chuck would pop by for breakfast at 10, just before their shared class started. Aleksis was a weekend regular, stopping by every Saturday morning and bringing his wife Sasha to kaiju movie marathons.

And speaking of Aleksis…

"Welcome to The Shatterdome!" Tendo called as he ducked inside. 

They chatted about the upcoming kaiju movie marathon while Tendo made his coffee—a Raythe today. Despite being well over 6 feet tall and always wearing a stoic expression, Aleksis Kaidonovsky was far from intimidating. He was so easy and interesting to talk to, and Tendo hoped he'd stick around. Maybe he'd want to hang out on a rare day off.

But Tendo didn't ask quick enough. 

"You look a little glum, Tendo," Yancy said as he emerged from the back office. "What's up?"

"Oh. Just... thinking."

Yancy narrowed his eyes, but Tendo refused to cave into the Concerned Big Brother Look. So he changed the subject. "Where are you off to?"

"Chau's."

"Again?"

"Unless you've got any better ideas?"

"Yeah, actually. There's a dumpling truck out in front of the campus library today."

"Awesome. I'll grab us all lunch. Thanks, man."

* * *

"Okay, these are the best dumplings I've ever had." Yancy tossed another sauce-soaked napkin in the trash can. "You're the best, Tendo."

"See? I'm good for something."

Yancy shook his head while he finished chewing. "Nah, you're good for a lot of things. Don't sell yourself short."

Tendo really hoped his face wasn't as red as the dumpling sauce. At least having a full plate meant he had an excuse not to talk. What could he say that wasn't sappy?

Yancy caught him staring. "What?"

Fortunately, he managed, "nothing."


	3. Raleigh

Raleigh walked in a few minutes late and, by some miracle, managed to avoid Tendo's too-cheery smile. Freezing rain had soaked through his coat and seeped into his shoes, so the day was already off to a great start.

He was already counting down the hours before he could crawl back into bed.

The morning was filled with noise: grinding coffee machines, the humming heating system, the beeping cash register, and clacking laptop keys from literally everyone in the coffee shop. Raleigh caught himself several times clenching his jaw until it hurt.

"Take a break," Tendo told him after the morning rush.

"What? No, I'm—"

"If you say you're fine, I'll make you work the register the rest of the day." Tendo smiled sadly at him. "Go for a walk, clear your head."

Raleigh glanced toward the back room, where his brother was hunched over his laptop. Yancy had headphones in his ears and a glazed look in his eye, so Raleigh knew where his mind was—or was trying not to be.

The dreary weather had cleared the streets, so Raleigh walked alone through the eerie silence. Normally, he would've been okay with the seclusion. But Raleigh hadn't said anything beyond his usual small talk all day, and from the few people who'd braved the weather to study at The Shatterdome, that trend would probably continue.

Spending even more time alone wasn't sounding all that enticing anymore.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" He asked Tendo when he got back. 

"What's on your mind, kiddo?"

Raleigh sighed and turned to the full sink, mechanically rinsing coffee and foam out of the mugs before putting them in the dishwasher. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Yance and I have to run errands. Why, you wanna come with?"

Errands weren't much of a distraction. Raleigh shook his head. "I just… don't want to sit at home."

Tendo nodded. "What are Chuck and Mako doing?"

"Studying, probably." 

"You know, they need to get out just as much as you. I heard there's a movie playing at the campus theater. Drag them out of the library and go watch it."

But all Raleigh could do a few hours later was stare at a blank message screen. He'd only ever seen Chuck and Mako inside these four walls; would they even want to hang out with the barista that served them coffee?

Maybe they did have friends. Maybe the only reason they studied at The Shatterdome was to free up time in the afternoon to hang out with them. Was Raleigh really that desperate to have some company on a bad night?

_Yeah._

He didn't have to wait long for a response to his message:

> **[MM]:** I'd love to see a movie! I didn't know we had a campus theater.
> 
> **[RB]:** And I thought I didn't get out much.
> 
> **[MM]:** Ignoring that. What time do you want to meet up?
> 
> **[RB]:** I get off work in 30. Want to grab dinner then?
> 
> **[MM]:** Sure! 

Chuck didn't answer, but he did show up at the theater. Raleigh and Mako had just gotten tickets and popcorn when Chuck walked through the doors. Well, Raleigh didn't see Chuck. But he did see Mako's grin fade into a grimace. 

"What are you doing here?"

"He invited me." Chuck left Raleigh to explain while he bought a ticket.

"I mean, I consider you both my friends with how much you hang out at The Shatterdome. You're serious about this academic rival thing, huh?"

Mako crossed her arms, but she didn't say another word. Still, Raleigh sat between them during the movie to make sure he'd walk out with two friends after the credits rolled.

And he did—along with a newfound appreciation for "Atlantis: The Lost Empire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless plug, I've got a "Pacific Rim" and "Atlantis: The Lost Empire" crossover in the works. Check it out here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415040/chapters/43616852>


	4. Mako

"Rough day?" 

Mako lifted her chin out of her hands and looked up at Raleigh. "How could you tell?"

"Looks like you need a break." He handed her a small green drink. "And some caffeine."

"Yes to both. Which one's this?"

"Hardship." He winked. "Perfect for aspiring engineers." 

Mako took a sip. "Yum—thanks! And as much as I'd love a break, I can't. This project is due the 29th."

Raleigh grimaced, but not for long. Mako made a mental note to ask him about it later. "Feel like playing a prank?"

"On Chuck? Always."

"Nope." Raleigh grinned. "My brother."

"Interesting. I'm in."

"I need four people to make this happen, though." He gestured to Chuck in the far corner. "Please?"

Mako rolled her eyes. "Fine."

That's how she found herself, ten minutes later, holding a handful of googly eyes and tacky putty. While Raleigh and Tendo stuck googly eyes on everything behind the counter, she and Chuck had to inconspicuously divide and conquer everywhere else.

Every now and then she would catch Chuck's eye from across the shop. With googly-eyed tables and chairs staring back at them, it was hard not to laugh.

And it was hard to stay focused with a goofy napkin dispenser watching her work. Mako called it quits around 8 p.m., but she left The Shatterdome with a smile on her face.


	5. Chuck

Chuck about died of laughter when Raleigh finally coaxed his brother out of the back office. He was just staring at his computer screen at this point, but the distraction was worth it for how difficult his project was.

Yancy's laugh was infectious. And that's how Chuck found himself nearly falling out of his chair, trying not to make eye contact with the googly eyes on Mako's laptop.

And then panic set in.

He was still typing furiously when he saw Mako get up from her table, her laptop bag slung over her shoulder.

"Done already, Mori?"

The deer-in-headlights look she gave him was a no, clearly. 

"Hey!" He shoved everything on the table into his backpack and raced out the door after her. "Mako, wait!"

She froze halfway across the empty street. "What did—?"

"You pulling an all-nighter?"

She blinked, then nodded.

"Can I join?"

She narrowed her eyes.

 _And she's back._ "Look, if we're both pulling all-nighters, we might as well do it together. I'll fall asleep otherwise."

"Makes sense. But you better not copy off me."

"Coloring in Kindergarten doesn't count. But you're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

She smirked. "Never."

Nine hours later, bleary-eyed but still awake, Chuck finally submitted his project. Mako had submitted hers about two hours earlier and had fallen asleep under the desk. Ahead of him, as usual. At least they'd finished two weeks early.

"Mako, wake up."

"Wha—?"

"It's almost 5. Breakfast?"

"Honestly, I just want to sleep."

"Don't blame you. C'mon, let me walk you to your dorm."

A pale pink glow was starting to rise over the horizon, and the wind wasn't as bitter as Chuck had anticipated. Still, he and Mako shivered from the cold and sleep deprivation on the ten-minute walk across campus.

He kept stumbling into her, but she must've been too tired to say anything. She even smiled at him when he held the door open for her.

 _Maybe we should study together more often,_ he thought as he collapsed into bed. _That was..._

He fell fast asleep before he finished that thought.


	6. Aleksis

Aleksis had been looking forward to February 14 since the last kaiju movie night. Sasha hadn't appeared to have a good time, but surprisingly, she was eager to go again.

"Really?"

She shrugged. "Interesting people hang out at The Shatterdome."

They did, indeed. Aleksis thought of Tendo's unique fashion choices and encyclopedic knowledge of kaiju, and he figured Sasha was thinking of the engineering student she talked about so fondly.

But was that really the reason she wanted to go?

They'd never celebrated Valentine's Day. And they didn't plan to, as he'd told fellow grad students pestering him for tips to woo whoever they were in love with.

(Was that why so many Americans formed lifelong partnerships? Because they fell in love?)

Aleksis glanced at the couples walking down the street. Some were holding hands; others were strolling at their leisure, leaning into each other and laughing. Beside him, Sasha stared straight ahead, looking lost in thought.

Was she hoping tonight would be special because of the romantic holiday? Thinking about mimicking the couples around him made him feel queasy.

But he loved Sasha. She was a constant companion, an objective perspective to whatever problem he confided in her about. And she never chided him for not acting like "a real man," whatever that was. No single card, gift, or romantic gesture could ever encompass how important she was to him. 

Still, he felt like he should show his gratitude to her in some way. So he settled for wrapping his arm around her as they walked into the coffee shop. She tensed, but she didn't shrug him off.

"You two are cute together," Tendo said as he fixed his and Sasha's coffees.

Aleksis frowned. _Cute_ didn't fit Sasha at all. "If you say so," he muttered.

"What did you do for Valentine's Day?"

"Nothing."

"Oh. Okay."

Aleksis filled the awkward silence. "We... show love every day."

"Ah. Well, a lot of people think Valentine's Day is overrated. You're in good company. Enjoy the movie!"

Unfortunately, his racing thoughts wouldn't let him.


	7. Sasha

Sasha had been looking forward to sharing more than a five-minute conversation with Mako, but the engineering student wasn't at The Shatterdome. The coffee shop was practically empty, likely because it was Valentine's Day. Yuck.

After waiting for Aleksis' customary kiss on the cheek, Sasha left to save him a seat in the screening room. His booming laughter echoed across the coffee shop.

"I haven't seen Tendo crack a smile that wide in…" The blond barista shook his head as he fiddled with the projector.

"It sounds like he and Aleksis found a friend," Sasha said. _Maybe that's why he's always spending time here._

"I bet they could talk all day about anything. The name's Yancy," he said, offering her his hand.

"Sasha. Is Tendo your brother?"

Yancy smirked. "Nah, you're thinking of Raleigh. We're roommates, though. I'm glad he found someone else to get excited about kaiju movies with. I never got the hype."

Sasha smirked. "Same here. Does that make us uninteresting?"

"I guess it does."

Like Aleksis, her mood dampened as the evening went on. Boring, uninteresting, conventional—is that all she was?

She'd always craved adventure, but it had been so hard to find on the path her parents paved for her. Go to university, get married, have kids, settle down... Would she ever have time to explore beyond those milestones?

What would Aleksis think?

Her mother's nagging was easy enough to ignore, as she was an ocean away. But Aleksis...

His hand brushed hers, startling her out of her train of thought. _He never does this_ , she thought, glancing up at him. But his eyes were fixed on the black-and-white screen. This tender moment was hers alone.

She gripped his hand tightly, enjoying the feeling until the credits rolled. _No,_ she decided, _I can't keep secrets from Aleksis._


End file.
